Helping Dave
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: When Kurt sneaks away from a party, he runs into Dave hiding out. It doesn't take him long to realize that there's something wrong with Dave and Blaine sees it too. In an effort to help Dave, Blaine and Kurt ask him to join them for the night.
1. The Proposal

**Story: Helping Dave**

**Summary: When Kurt sneaks away from a party, he runs into Dave hiding out. It doesn't take him long to realize that there's something wrong with Dave and Blaine sees it too. In an effort to help Dave, Blaine and Kurt ask him to join them for the night. What happens shocks them all and leaves each boy changed forever.**

**Pairings: Blaine/Kurt+Dave**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: Smut. Lots of it. And angst, lots of that too. I can't list the smut warnings without giving away the story, so let's just cover all the bases and say this story has some serious sexing going on.**

**A/N: I don't why this idea wouldn't leave my head but it happened sometime after the latest chapter of Glee Love. I'm not a big fan of Kurtofsky, but this idea just came to me. I think I've made it realistic, they way they bring Dave in and why. If it's not your thing, I understand, but please no flames. Also, I'm still working on the Sequel to It Ain't Hard Trying. I know, you can kill me if you want too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- The Proposal<strong>

* * *

><p>The loud thumping music feels like it is deep in Kurt's bones. He doesn't hate parties, but he's not really the party type and it's just slightly on the annoying side how loud the music is. He pushes his way through the crowds of people, a mix of kids that surely can't all be from McKinley, and heads toward the kitchen. He looks around for something that isn't the punch and finds a couple cans of soda unopened on the counter. Grabbing the last Diet Coke, which will make the music much easier to deal with more than any alcohol would, he pops the tab and leans back. There's a few jocks visible in the room across from him, playing some sort of drinking game, with a ring of fawning girls around them. Mike and Tina pass through the kitchen on their way to the living room and wave at Kurt. They are probably heading to the make-shift dance floor in the living room that is filled with writhing bodies. There is a smell of alcohol and sweat in the air, mixed with the thumping music, and it's just a little too much for Kurt to bare. He promised Blaine, who had been dragged to the dance floor by Brittany, that he wouldn't wonder out of the house by himself. But the music is way too much and he just needs some air. He slips out the backdoor and heads out across the spacious lawn. There's a little gazebo in the corner of the yard and Kurt heads to it.<p>

He can finally relax, he realizes, as he stretched out his limps and sits down on the bench. The music is a dull ache out here and the gazebo is surrounded by sweet smelling flowers that help rid Kurt's nose of the smell of teenage sweat. He breathes in and out deeply, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. "Not the partying type?" Kurt jumps and lets out a rather girly squeal, his eyes frantically searching for the person. "Relax, it's just me." Dave steps out from the other side of the gazebo, his pants slightly dirty as if he had been sitting on the ground. Which, Kurt thinks, is probably exactly what he was doing.

"Are you hiding out here?" Kurt asks, relaxing just slightly as Dave sits on the bench across from him. There had been a time, not long ago, when the words 'it's just me' would not have comforted Kurt in the slightest if he heard Dave say them. He's still very reserved when he encounters Dave because there's something slightly strange between them now.

"Pretty much, yeah." Dave leans back in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not big on parties."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt asks.

Dave looks over at the house with something Kurt's seen before, wishfulness. "I guess I just wanted to feel normal."

Kurt understands that, understands that Dave would want to feel like everyone else. Join the jocks playing drinking games and flexing their muscles to impress the girls around them. "You are normal Dave," he whispers. "You shouldn't let other people tell you that you aren't. I don't."

"You are a lot stronger than I am," Dave says softly. "I used to do this all the time. Get drunk, hang with the guys, be a normal teenage male. It all seems so... Stupid now. Like it's an act. I can't relate to my friends anymore and it's starting to show. I'm not comfortable in my own skin."

Kurt doesn't realize he's moved until he's sitting next to Dave. It's a complicated situation because Dave and Kurt have a past filled with pain and terror, but Kurt's always been a sympathetic person and he knows this feeling. "It would be better if you just came out Dave. It's harder living the lie." He places a hand on Dave's arm and pulls softly, the larger boy letting his arms uncross and fall to his side. Kurt slips his hand in Dave's, clasping their fingers together and squeezing hard. "Sometimes, you just need to remind yourself that all this... It's only temporary. This feeling of being helpless, of being alone, it won't last forever."

Dave's eyes are swimming in tears and he pulls his hand so that Kurt will move closer. They are pressed side by side and Dave doesn't speak for several minutes. "Kurt..."

A light ding goes off and Kurt uses his other hand to pull his phone out of his pocket. **B- Where are you?**

**K- Outside in the gazebo. With Dave.**

**B- Do you want me to come out there?**

**K- I don't think so, not right now. He's... Well he's struggling. Give me a few more minutes alone with him and then I'll text you to come out.**

**B- Sure, no problem.**

Kurt sits the phone on the bench beside him and has a moment to think about how extraordinary Blaine is. Most people would be concerned about their boyfriend being outside with another man, especially another man who's kissed Kurt before. "What were you saying?"

"Was that Blaine?" Dave asks softly.

"Yes. He asked if I wanted him to come out here. I told him not right now but I'd let him know." Kurt notices that Dave's grip on his hand has not let up and his body looks like it's battling with staying straight or leaning up against Kurt.

"I feel..."

"Lost?" Kurt supplies and Dave nods. Kurt stands up, leaving their hands connected, and kneels in front of Dave so they are eye level. "Look at me," he whispers. Dave looks up, catching Kurt's vividly blue eyes. "You aren't alone. I know sometimes it feels that way and that it feels like everyone else can see right through you and that they hate you. I know that you feel trapped and scared. I know what it's like to feel like a stranger in your own life, but you can change it. I know you think it will get worse if you come out, and in some ways it will, but you will feel better about yourself. I promise."

"How do I know for sure Kurt? I've never... I mean... I..." Dave stumbles over the words and he runs his other hand through his hair and over his face in frustration.

Kurt moves back to the bench beside Dave and picks up his phone. **K- Come out please. And... Be open minded. If you have any lingering resentment, please forget it just for ****the night. I've never seen someone struggle this much, not even me. He needs help. He needs our help.**

**B- Be there in a second with some drinks and food. Also, I understand what he's going through. I will behave.**

"Dave, when did you first realize you might like guys?" Kurt asks.

"When I met you," Dave whispers.

It's not shocking, to realize that Kurt was the one instrumental in pushing the lines of Dave's sexuality. He always assumed it anyway, especially after the kiss. He doesn't really respond to it, just presses closer. This time Dave's fight with himself stops and he leans against Kurt. It's odd, because Dave is so much taller and larger than Kurt. But Kurt sits up a little straighter and Dave slumps down until he can press his head against Kurt's chest. He's sobbing softly now and Kurt lets his other hand run through the boy's hair softly. He starts humming something softly and lets Dave cry.

Blaine finds them like that several minutes later, with Dave's head on Kurt's now wet shirt and Kurt humming softly as he runs a hand through his hair. "Hey," Blaine whispers softly.

Dave jerks his head up at the sound of Blaine's voice and almost pulls away from Kurt, until Kurt stills him. "It's ok," Kurt whispers. Dave looks at Blaine carefully, but doesn't move from his place on Kurt's chest.

"I brought food and some soda. And I stationed a few of the Glee kids right outside the backdoor so no one will come out this way." Blaine sits his supplies down on the other bench and settles himself on the floor at Kurt's feet. "Are you okay Dave?" He lets a hand sit on top of their joined hands.

Dave's sobs are quiet but his whole body is shaking. "No," he says in a rough voice.

It breaks Blaine's heart, seeing someone like this. Regardless of what he's done in the past, Dave is still a person and there's something very familiar about this for Blaine. "I know," he whispers. "Can I borrow Kurt? Just for a second?"

Dave nods and lifts himself off Kurt's chest. He's not crying anymore, but he's got a dead look in his eyes that Kurt knows very well. Kurt squeezes his hand before he gets up, following Blaine until they are just out of earshot from the other boy. "He can't be left alone tonight," Blaine says without any preamble.

"I know," Kurt says. "I think I've known seen I first saw him. I'm worried he's going to do something stupid."

"Me too," Blaine says softly. "I keep thinking back to all the times I sat in my bed, thinking about it. About how much easier it would be if it all just... Ended."

Kurt nods and pulls Blaine in, holding him tightly before letting him go. "I was still planning on staying over at your place since your parents aren't home. Do you think?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Blaine says. "I know he doesn't need to be left alone and I know he needs more help. I just want to make sure you are okay with this."

Kurt looks over to Dave, who is holding his head in his hands and slumped over. His body is shaking and Kurt knows he is crying again. "I feel like my heart is breaking every time I look at him. I just want to help him, to make him understand that he's not a freak. To make him understand that he's not alone. But I don't know how."

"I do," Blaine says softly. "Well... I mean, I have an idea of how we could help him. But only if you are comfortable with it."

Kurt looks up at Blaine and see the slight flush on his cheeks. "You aren't suggesting that we sleep with him, are you? Because I'm not sure..."

"I'm not saying we should have sex with him," Blaine interrupts. "But I am saying that maybe he does need to know if he likes men, if he's okay with certain things gay men do together. And he's attracted to you, we know that."

Kurt looks over at Dave, then back to Blaine. He's only ever been with Blaine and they just reached the point of full sex right before the summer ended. He's never even though about doing anything with anyone other than Blaine before. "I mean... I'm attracted to men and I see the appeal of Dave. I haven't really thought about being with anyone else since I met you."

Blaine smiles and leans down, kissing Kurt softly. "I only want you," he whispers in that rough voice that Kurt knows is his sex voice. "I don't want to be with Dave, I don't want this to happen again. But, I know what it's like to fumble through this, to always be wondering if you are really gay, until that moment your lips touch someone," he presses a finger to Kurt's lips. "I won't be the same for him, because it's not the start of a relationship. But it will be something, something he can hold in his heart and carry around. Something to think about when he feels alone again. He can remember that back in high school, two boys cared enough about him to hold him, kiss him, and touch him. That they weren't repulsed by him or afraid of him and he'll remember it for the rest of his life."

It's a confusing thing to Kurt, how understanding and confident Blaine is in him... In them. He knows that this wouldn't make sense to anyone else they knew, that Finn would probably lose his shit if he heard about it. But he knows that Blaine is right, Dave needs this. And in a way, Kurt and Blaine need this too. They spent so long hating bullies and fighting for what they had, it's gratifying to know they can help someone as deeply as this. Kurt nods and presses a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Okay," he whispers.

Blaine reaches the gazebo first, sitting on the right side of the former bully. He moves in closer until they are side by side and he can wrap an arm around the boy's neck. Dave is still slumped over and crying when Kurt reaches them, kneeling down in front of Dave and taking both his hands away from his face to hold. "Kurt," Dave says softly.

"I... We want you to come with us." Kurt says tentatively. "Blaine's parents are out of town for the weekend and we don't want you to be alone right now."

"I can't," Dave whispers out.

"Why not?" Blaine asks in a soft voice. Dave doesn't answer but he does avert his eyes from looking at Kurt. "Is it because you are attracted to Kurt? Are you afraid I'll get mad at you?"

Dave looks up at Kurt, who's eyes haven't left him. "Answer him Dave."

"Yes," he whispers. "Please... Don't..."

"I'm not leaving," Kurt says softly, leaning in just a little until he's closer to Dave. "I already knew anyway, we both did. We want to help you."

"How?"

"We want you to come with us," Blaine answers. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Kurt and I want you to feel safe. And, if it comes to it, we want to help you explore your sexuality."

"Explore? You mean..." Dave looks up at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt looks at the nervous and scared expression in the boy's eyes. "Blaine, will you go start the car? We'll be there in a minute." He catches his boyfriend's eye and Blaine gives him a small smile before walking back towards the house. Once he's out of earshot, Kurt looks back at Dave's gaze. "We aren't talking about you having sex with us," Kurt says softly. "I'm still very much in love with Blaine and he is still very much in love with me. But we both remember how it feels to lay in bed, wondering if we truly did want to be with men or if we just thought we did. You can't know until you try and you are already suffering so much."

"What are you offering Kurt?" Dave says softly, squeezing just a little tighter.

"Everything but sex," Kurt says. "Whatever you feel comfortable with or whatever feels right. Or nothing at all, if you aren't comfortable with it. We can just cuddle up and watch a movie. But you aren't staying alone tonight, that part isn't an option."

Dave's eyes fill with tears again. "Are you really that worried about me? Do you really care this much? After everything I did to you?"

"Yes," Kurt whispers and he leans in, pressing a kiss to Dave's cheek. "What you did to me was wrong and I'll probably never forget it. But I do understand you better now and I know that you are truly sorry. I can't hold your mistakes against you, I've made mistakes too. You said you feel alone and not normal, I want to show you that you aren't. I want you to know what it feels like to be touched, to be cared for. To know that you are attractive and that someone wants you."

"Do you want me Kurt? Or are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?" Dave pulls his hands away slowly, not wanting to be touching him when he rejects him.

Kurt stood up and pulled Dave up slowly. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pressing himself against Dave. "I don't pity you Dave," Kurt says in a soft voice, his breath ghosting across Dave's lips. "I'll admit that I haven't really thought about it before. I spent the better part of last year being afraid of you and once you apologized, I had Blaine and I haven't thought of another man since then. But when Blaine brought it up, I really thought about it. And I do, I do want you Dave. I'm not saying I'll leave Blaine, I won't because I love him. But I'm attracted to you too."

"Prove it," Dave says in a deep voice.

Kurt pulls himself up on his tiptoes and presses his lips against Dave's. Dave leans down, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist to keep him steady. Kurt's pretty sure Dave could pick him up and hold him, the idea of which is just a little thrilling to him. Kurt flicks his tongue out and licks along Dave's bottom lip, who in turn opens him mouth. Kissing Dave is different from the last time, he's more unsure and less forceful than the first time. Kurt controls this kiss completely and when he slips his tongue into Dave's mouth, causing the other boy to moan deeply, Kurt feels a thrill of power at having this boy moaning under him. Kurt breaks the kiss and settles back down on his feet, although his arms are still wrapped around Dave's neck and Dave is still holding his waist. "Come with me," Kurt whispers.

Dave nods and lets Kurt pull away from him. He follows behind Kurt and wonders just what he agreed to.


	2. Tell Me, Say It, Mean It

**Chapter Two- Tell Me, Say it, Mean It**

* * *

><p>Blaine's sitting in the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator, bobbing his head along to music Kurt can't hear when they walk up. They are lucky, apparently two girls are wrestling in the study and the whole party seems to have migrated in that direction. The only people who see Dave walking out with Kurt is a few people from Glee club and they must all think he's protecting Kurt or something. They make it to the car with no one seeing them and Kurt slips into the driver's seat while Dave sits in the back. The music playing in the car is Kurt and Blaine's current sing-a-long Disney melody and Blaine's mouthing the words to Part of Your World. "Are you listening to Disney songs?" Dave asks from the back as Kurt pulls out of the driveway.<p>

"Yep," Blaine says with a smile and proceeds to sing along with the next verse. Kurt looks over at him briefly and smiles. "Do you remember how to get to my house?"

Kurt gives Blaine a withering look and Blaine throws his hands up in mock defeat. The car ride is mostly silent, various Disney songs playing and occasionally Kurt or Blaine will start to sing along under their breath. Dave watches them both from the backseat; the way Blaine's hand rests on Kurt's thigh, the way they both glance over at each other when they stop at a red light, and the way Blaine smiles to himself when Kurt isn't looking. Once or twice Kurt looks up in the rearview mirror and catches Dave's eyes. He smiles, a soft and reassuring smile, that makes Dave feel better. "Holy shit," Dave says as they pull up to the giant house.

"I know, right," Kurt says with a smile. "Blaine's kind of rich."

"My parents are rich," Blaine says as he gets out of the car.

Kurt gives Dave a look while they get out of the car, that kind of sarcastic 'whatever you say' look that Dave knows Kurt gives to his teachers when they tell him to do something. They both follow Blaine up into the house and Dave stands by the door while Kurt shuts and locks it. Blaine moves into the living room, stripping off his jacket and throwing it on the couch before flicking a dim lamp on and walking through another door at the back. "He's probably going to check messages," Kurt says softly as he hangs up his jacket on the coat rack, "to see if his parents called."

"Wouldn't they just call his cell?" Dave asks, looking around the house a little in awe.

"If they actually wanted to talk to me, yeah." Blaine comes up from behind them, through a different door that Dave can see leads to the kitchen. "Except all they really want to do is make sure that people think they are being good parents. They couldn't care less where I am, what I'm doing, and especially who I'm with."

Kurt gives Blaine a soft look, the kind of look Kurt gave him when they first stared talking at the party. "Blaine's parents really dislike me," Kurt says softly. "I think they were still under the impression that Blaine might change his mind, until he brought me home."

"Kurt is kind of everything my father hates," Blaine says, leaning up against the wall. "But he's also things my father didn't expect; like smart and witty and good with cars. They were better when they could lump gays into one stereotype, guys like Kurt, and they knew I didn't fit into that. It kind of blew my dad's mind that Kurt was the one who changes the oil in my car, not me."

Kurt laughs. "You are helpless when it comes to cars," Kurt says softy. Blaine laughs but the conversation dies, each boy looking at the other and then back. Dave's not sure what is going to happen, or if Kurt's going to tell Blaine that his kissed him back at the party. Dave's kind of worried that Blaine agreed to this, but will get angry and things will get bad. "So... I kissed Dave."

He breaks the silence with that one comment causing both Dave and Blaine to turn to look at him. "Umm..." Dave says, because he's not sure what he can say.

"I thought I should be honest here," Kurt says softly. "I mean, I'm not sure what the protocol is for messing around with a friend with my boyfriend, but I figured full honesty was probably a good idea."

Blaine laughs and smiles at Kurt. "Come here," he whispers. Kurt walks over to him and lets the shorter boy pull him close, kissing him deep and running his hands along Kurt's hips. Dave watches, half fascinated and half scared, as Kurt mewls and presses against Blaine. "Full honesty is good," Blaine says as he pulls away.

"Obviously," Kurt says. His voice is deep and rough, his breaths are coming out in little pants, and he's leaning up against Blaine as if it's the only thing keeping him standing. Dave's never seen Kurt like this... So very relaxed. He turns in Blaine's arms, letting his back fall against Blaine's chest and the shorter boy holds him tight, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Both boys turn their gaze to Dave. "Hey," Kurt whispers.

Dave laughs softly. "Hey Kurt," he says because he can't think of anything else that wouldn't be totally inappropriate.

"Come here?" Unlike Blaine's command, Kurt's is a question and he holds his hand out for Dave. Dave's not sure what is going to happen, but he's beginning to see that Kurt is the only person he trusts. He takes the hand and walks towards them, closing the distance between himself and the couple. He's standing awkwardly in front of them, holding Kurt's hand, and silently praying this isn't where Blaine freaks and kicks his ass. Because, for a short dude, he's very strong.

Blaine looks up at Dave. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers softly. Kurt shivers as Blaine's breath trails over his neck. "I do want to make sure you understand something though." Dave nods, trying to focus all his attention on Blaine, but he's still just a little scared about this whole thing. "Kurt's my boyfriend. I intend to spend the rest of my life with him, if he'll have me. I love him more than anyone I've ever known. I'm willing to share him tonight, because you need this and because in a way, I think Kurt and I need this too. I'm not going to explain why, because I'm really not sure I can. But I want you to understand that this is a one time deal. I don't want you to get hurt because you find yourself getting feelings for either one of us."

Dave kind of wants to say that's already happened, but he doesn't. Mostly because he isn't sure that he likes Kurt for Kurt, or likes him because Kurt is giving him redemption and compassion. "I understand," Dave says. "I won't lie, I'm attracted to Kurt."

"It's hard not to be," Kurt quips and both boys give him a look. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Blaine's being all serious and Dave looks like he might fall out in the floor. Can we all just agree to let this be what it is? Just us helping a friend explore his sexuality?"

Blaine smiles and nods, pressing a kiss lightly to Kurt's cheek. "As always, you are right."

"Glad to see you are finally realizing that," Kurt says with a smirk. "Can I kiss him?"

It's kind of odd, and a little hot, that Kurt's asking for permission from Blaine. Dave thinks he's finally figured out which one of them is the most dominate in this relationship, which confirms his theory that Blaine is a scary dude if he dominates the Ice Queen that is Kurt. "Of course," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivers but turns his attention to the larger boy in front of him. He pulls Dave's hand until Dave moves in closer and eliminates the space between them. When Kurt leans up to kiss him this time, Blaine's right there with them. His mouth parts for Kurt automatically and his can feel Kurt's hands running up his arm. Kurt's tongue dances with his and he moans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around both Kurt and Blaine and pulling them closer. His hands are resting on Blaine's hips and Kurt lets out a tiny whimper that makes Dave pull away. "Are you okay?"

He looks down at the boy, his eyes a dark navy now and his lips cherry red. "I'm fine," he says reassuringly. "Please kiss me again."

Dave doesn't wait to fill the request, just leans back down and captures Kurt's mouth. Blaine's hands are stroking Kurt's hips and bumping into Dave's stomach as they do so. Kurt's hands are wrap around Dave's neck, his fingers in the tiny hairs back there. Kurt nips at his bottom lip and he groans, pulling away and resting his forehead against Kurt's. "So hot," he hears Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear. "I didn't think..."

Dave looks up to see Blaine staring at them both, watching them with eyes that are so dark, they are almost black. "You didn't think what?"

"I didn't think it'd be that hot, watching him kiss you." Blaine answers honestly. "Kiss me," he says.

Kurt's eyes go wide and he steps to the side, pressing against Dave's side and running a hand down his spine. The touch feels warm and encouraging, so Dave steps towards Blaine and pulls him closer by the waist. When their lips meet, something changes in both of them. Dave knows, because he's been with Santana, that the difference is in the fact that both Blaine and himself are dominate. Both boys are fighting to control the kiss, their touches are hard and their kisses are deeper. Blaine's hand wraps around to the back of Dave's neck and tries to pull him closer. There's no more room and when Dave nips Blaine's bottom lip, the other boy growls. Dave realizes he was right about Blaine's strength when Blaine pushes him and turns him, before pressing him up against a wall. The height difference is strange with Blaine on his toes and Dave leaning down. The kiss gets dirtier, Blaine pressing Dave into the wall by his hands on Dave's shoulders. Dave moans and his eyes fly open to see Kurt standing behind them. His eyes are darker and he's watching them both without blinking. "Fuck," Blaine hisses out and thrust his hips up.

"Shit," Dave says and he's pushing Blaine away. Blaine steps back, fighting to control his breathing, and Dave stays pressed up against the wall, breathing heavy and his eyes darting around the room.

"Shh," Kurt says softly, although he doesn't move near the boy. Both Kurt and Blaine are standing a few feet away from him, giving him space to breath. "What's wrong?"

Dave's not sure he can put it into words yet, instead he lets himself slide down the wall until he's sitting on the floor with his knees folded into his chest. Once his breathing returns to normal, he looks up at them. Kurt's eyes are filled with worry and Blaine looks guilty. "I'm sorry," Blaine whispers.

"It's not your fault," Dave says.

"Can you explain what happened? Why did you freak out?" Kurt still doesn't move towards Dave while he talks.

Dave shakes his head. He can't do this. "I..."

Blaine is the first to step forward, coming to kneel by Dave. "You don't need to be afraid of this."

"I'm... It's..." Dave's half sentences makes no sense to him, but apparently they do to Blaine.

Blaine places a hand on Dave's knee. "You've been told that these feelings are wrong," Blaine whispers. "You've made Kurt's life hell because everyone told you that a man being attracted to another man is wrong. You are terrified to come out and terrified of yourself. But you don't have to be Dave."

Kurt steps up and kneels in front of Dave, his hand on the other knee. "You shouldn't feel scared or ashamed of enjoying this," Kurt says softly.

Dave looks up at them. "I am though. I'm scared of how much I like this. Of what it means."

Blaine looks at Kurt and then back at Dave. "You cannot change who you are attracted to Dave. You can ignore it until it becomes too much to bear. But all that will do is make you miserable and eventually kill you from the inside. However, if you want to walk out that door and ignore how you feel, then do it. I'm not going to force you to stay or to do this. But if you want to be more at home in your own skin, if you want to accept yourself, you have to accept that you want this. That you want Kurt and me sexually."

Dave looks up at Kurt. "I want you to say it," Kurt says softly. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me two things. I want you to tell me that you are gay and I want you to tell me that you want this. Tell me that you want Blaine and me."

Dave wants to break the eye contact with Kurt, but those blue eyes are holding him there. He knows he wants this but he's not sure he can admit it. Saying it out loud makes it all real, makes it tangible. "I'm..." he starts to say and stops, searching Kurt's eyes. Kurt's other hand reaches up and cups his cheek. The gesture is gentle and comforting, something he never felt when he was with a girl. "I'm gay," he whispers in a rough voice. Once the words are out, it feels like a weight's been lifted off him. He breathes in deeply because he feels like he can. Something changes inside him, shifts from something dark to something brighter. "And I do want you both."

Kurt rewards him by leaning in and kissing him, soft and caressing against his lips. When he pulls back, all three boys are crying softly. Blaine also leans forward, pressing a matching soft kiss to his lips. "We should go upstairs," Blaine whispers. "I'm not doing this in the foyer, I'll never be able to look at my parents again without laughing."

Kurt giggles and stands up, stretching his arms over his head. His shirt rides up, exposing a pale strip of skin above his skinny jeans. "You really are beautiful," Dave whispers.

Kurt looks down at him and Blaine, both boys watching him with equal looks of admiration. "I know," he says with a wink and a cock of his hip. "Are you two coming or am I going to be left all alone."

They way he says the last word, in a dark voice with a teasing tone, makes Blaine groan and Dave's eyes widen. "Minx," Blaine hisses out and he stands, reaching down a hand to help Dave up. Kurt's bouncing up the stairs, his ass on display for the two boys below him. Dave smiles to himself and lets Blaine lead him up the stairs by the hand. Once again Dave wonders what he has gotten himself into, only this time he is not afraid.


	3. Exploring You, Exploring Him, and Explor

**Chapter Three- Exploring You, Exploring Him, and Exploring Me**

* * *

><p>Blaine's room is dark when they get up there and Kurt turns on a lamp sitting on Blaine's desk. It fills the room with a soft light, just enough for them to see each other. Dave looks around the room, surprised at casual feel to the room in such a big house. Blaine's king size bed is pressed against the wall, a nightstand next to it with an alarm clock on it. The desk is up against the window and there's a couch sitting in the corner with a guitar propped on it. "Blaine," Kurt says softly and Dave sees him open Blaine's laptop. "Which playlist?"<p>

"S," Blaine says as he moves from the bed and towards Dave. Kurt's back is to them as he searches for the playlist on Blaine's iTunes. "You are still wearing a jacket," Blaine runs a hand up Dave's arm. He steps in front of him, his hands rubbing up Dave's arms. He reaches his shoulders and pushes the fabric so that it slides down. Blaine's hands follow the path, pushing the jacked down Dave's arms and letting it fall to the floor.

It's a simple act, he hasn't even touched skin yet, but Dave's shaking. There's a look in Blaine's eyes that Dave isn't used to. "Hey," Kurt mumbles, coming up behind Blaine and pressing his lips to the side of his neck. Soft music fills the room as the playlist starts.

Blaine moans and stretches his neck out, letting Kurt trail his lips over the skin. His hands travel back up Dave's arms and shoulders, hooking a hand on the back of Dave's neck and pulling him closer. Their lips met and Kurt lets out a moan into the side of Blaine's neck. Dave nibbles on Blaine's bottom lip, licking over it softly before sliding his tongue in to meet Blaine's. One of Dave's hands move and tangles in Blaine's hair, moving his head to the right angle for the kiss and exposing his neck to Kurt. Kurt bites down softly where Blaine's neck and shoulder meet and Blaine groans. Dave breaks their kiss, leaning back just a bit to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt's teeth trap Blaine's earlobe softly and he tugs, his eyes never leaving Dave's. "Kurt," Blaine whines.

Kurt moves away from Blaine, stepping off to the side. "Come here," Kurt says, holding his hand out for Dave. Dave takes the hand, letting Kurt pull him closer. Kurt reaches up and kisses him deeply. Dave feels Kurt turn them slowly and walks them back. His knees hit the mattress and he lets Kurt push him until he's sitting on the bed. Kurt breaks the kiss and looks down at him. "Are you okay?"

Dave nods. Kurt smiles and leans down, kissing him again. Blaine moves behind them, crawling onto the bed and sitting himself behind Dave. He presses soft kisses along Dave's neck and jaw. Dave breaks the kiss, moaning softly, and he's not sure when he put his hands on Kurt's hips. "Let us take care of you," Blaine whispers into Dave's ear, letting his breath ghost over the skin. Dave shudders and Blaine licks the shell of his ear. "Trust us," he whispers against Dave's neck.

"I do," Dave says softly. His hands are rubbing along Kurt's hips, just barely touching the skin between the hem of Kurt's shirt and his pants.

Blaine kisses along Dave's neck, up to his ear. "Take it off," he whispers softly. "I know you want to."

Kurt's watching them as Blaine whispers orders in Dave's ear and Dave looks scared for a minute before the lust takes over. His hands shift under the shirt, his fingers running along the skin of Kurt's stomach. Kurt sucks in a breath and arches just slightly into the touch. "Please," he whispers.

Dave nods, running his hands up Kurt's stomach and bringing the fabric with him. His hands trail over Kurt's chest and shoulders as Kurt lifts his arms and lets Dave pull the shirt off. It falls to the floor behind them and Kurt's arms lower. Dave's hands still on Kurt's shoulder. "Beautiful, isn't he?" Blaine whispers.

"Yes," Dave hisses out, running his hands down Kurt's chest and back to his stomach. He watches as the muscles twitch under his fingers and how Kurt shivers under his touch. "God Kurt," he mutters. Kurt's pale and soft, with a little pink tint to his skin.

Blaine's hands run down Dave's back and he fingers the hem of Dave's shirt. "Can I?"

Dave nods, letting Blaine drag the shirt up and pull it off him. He watches as Kurt leans in slightly, pulling off Blaine's own shirt. Kurt moves, pressing slightly against Dave and kissing him again. Skin to skin, Dave runs a hand up Kurt's spine and both boys shudder. Blaine moves behind Dave, pressing his chest up against Dave's back and holding Dave's hips in his hands. "Kurt," Dave whispers and breaks the kiss.

Kurt's hands run along Dave's chest, pressing softly before he dips his head, kissing along Dave's neck and collarbone. He nips softly at the hallow of Dave's throat before moving down and placing soft open mouth kisses along the top of his chest. He looks over Dave's shoulder and give a Blaine a look, silently communicating with Blaine to move back. He presses Dave's chest with a hand, leaning up and looking him in the eye. Dave lets Kurt guide him back, until he's sitting in the middle of the bed. Kurt crawls with him, pressing him further until Dave's laying back on the bed. Kurt moves, straddling his thighs without touching him. "What do you want Dave?" Blaine moves, sitting up on his knees beside Kurt. He runs a hand through Kurt's hair and down his neck, his fingers trailing down softly.

Everything. Dave wants everything. He doesn't want to be demanding though. "Anything," Dave whispers.

Blaine laughs and brings Kurt in for a kiss. Dave watches as Blaine's tongue slides in to taste Kurt and Kurt twists, pressing himself into Blaine. When they break the kiss, they are both breathless and panting. Blaine gives a Kurt a look and it's not the first time Dave has noticed that Kurt and Blaine can talk with their eyes. Blaine shifts, laying on his side next to them, watching them. Kurt leans down and kisses Dave, catching him of guard. Dave's hands press against the middle of Kurt's back, rubbing over the skin softly. Dave's barely aware Kurt's pressing himself down until he lets go and his entire body is pressed against Dave. "You taste good," Kurt says as he kisses down Dave's jaw and neck.

"You feel good," Dave says and presses Kurt to him just a bit more so he can feel his body against him. "So good," he mutters out.

"Tell me what you want Dave," Kurt whispers against his skin.

Blaine runs a hand through Dave's hair and Dave turns his head to catch Blaine's eyes. "You have to ask him or he won't do anything."

"I don't know what I want," Dave says softly.

Kurt's kissing along Dave's stomach, his fingers teasing the skin above his jeans. "Want to lose these?"

Dave nods, watching Kurt as he pops the button and pulls the zipper down slowly. He pulls the material down and Dave lifts his hips to help him. He notices that Blaine's heat has left and wonders where the other boy went. Once he pulls the material off, Kurt slides down off the bed and drops the jeans to the floor. Dave's not sure he likes being laid out on the bed on display, but the look in Kurt's eyes makes him feel a little better about it. Dave watches as Kurt bites his bottom lip softly before reaching down to the button of his own jeans. He looks up at Dave and gives him a look. "Please," Dave whispers.

Kurt smiles and nods, stripping the jeans of himself slowly. Blaine's standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Kurt with dark eyes as he lets the jeans fall to the floor and crawls back onto the bed. He straddles Dave's hip, keeping himself raised off slightly. Dave's shaking slightly under him and Kurt places a hand on his chest. "Relax," he whispers. "I've got you."

Blaine rejoins them, sliding beside them again. He leans down and kisses Dave, which he isn't expecting but opens up for him. He gasps when Kurt presses down, their cocks sliding against one another through the material. His hips jerk up and Kurt moans, pressing back harder. Blaine's lips travel down Dave's neck, kissing and sucking the skin there. Kurt looks down at him and thrusts against him harder. "Fuck," Dave hisses out, letting his hands grab Kurt's hips and helping him move against him.

Blaine leaves Dave's chest, kissing up Kurt's and grabbing the back of his neck to bring him in for a kiss. Dave moans louder under them, his hips moving in rhythm with Kurt's. Blaine places his hands over Dave's on Kurt's hips and squeezes, stopping Kurt's movements. "You'll make him come," Blaine whispers.

Kurt shudders and Dave doesn't miss it. "Do what you want with me," he tells Kurt.

Kurt looks over at him and Blaine does too. "Ok," Kurt says with a smirk and Blaine chuckles. Blaine moves, letting Kurt slide down to Dave's knees, leaning over and presses kisses along the other boy's hips. "Can I?" His fingers play with the waistband of his boxers, letting a finger dip in. Dave nods and Kurt pulls the material down.

"Wow," Blaine breaths out and Dave doesn't know when he moves back up to his ear. Blaine trails a hand down and runs a finger along the length of Dave's cock. Dave hisses and his hips jerk up.

"Rethinking that no sex thing," Kurt says with a teasing voice.

"Maybe," Blaine says honestly. He's already admitted to Kurt that he has a size kink, which is great because Kurt is well endowed. So is Dave. Shit.

Kurt laughs before leaning back down, running his lips over Dave's thigh softly. "Please," Dave whines. "Kurt..."

"You want him to suck you?" Blaine leans over and bites down just a little harder on Dave's neck. Dave gasps and shudders under him. "Ask him for it. Say please Kurt, suck my cock."

Kurt moans at the words coming out of Blaine's mouth and he looks up at Dave. Dave catches the blue eyes and he feels like he can't breath. "Please Kurt," he says shivering, "suck my cock?"

Kurt smiles and leans down, licking up the length of Dave's cock. He licks the tips softly, tonguing the slit and gathering the pre-come there. "Damn, you do taste good."

Blaine sits up, grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him hard. Dave watches as they both moan into the kiss, sharing his taste between them. "He's right," Blaine whispers huskily.

Dave almost responds, but Kurt's sliding his lips over his cock and taking him into his mouth. "Fuck," he says and is glad that Blaine presses his hips down so he doesn't jerk up into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's mouth... Is hot and wet and Dave's brain is mush. His hands come up to tangle in Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt takes as much as he can, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks out. Dave grips Kurt's hair just a little tighter and Kurt moans around him. He pulls off to quickly and Dave whines. "Relax," Kurt says softy.

"Please Kurt," Dave whispers and it's barely there but Kurt can still see the fear of rejection in Dave's eyes.

"What do you want Dave?"

"Fuck me," he hisses out before he can think about.

Kurt's eyes are wide and he shares a look with Blaine. He's only topped once, he actually prefers to bottom. He looks to Blaine. "If you want to," Blaine says softly.

Kurt looks down at Dave, at the worry that's spreading in his eyes, and he wants to communicate with Blaine how frighten Dave is of rejection. He catches Blaine's eye and Blaine give a him a look that tell Kurt he knows what's going through Dave's head. "Are you sure? Don't you want to wait until you can be with someone you love?"

"I'm not a virgin Kurt," Dave says softly. "I want to be with someone I trust. I trust you. Please?"

Kurt nods and leans down, kissing Dave softly. "Okay," he whispers, "I'll fuck you." The last part is said with a rough voice and a nip to Dave's lower lip. Dave groans and Kurt looks smug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Blaine said no sex, but you'll understand more about why he let them do this in the sequel. I wanted to go ahead and let you guys know that this is finished and I'm about halfway done with the sequel. The sequel will feature Klaine and Dave/OC. To answer someone's question, this threesome is a one-time thing. Hope you guys stick around for the rest of this and the sequel, because I'm super proud of the sequel to this.**


	4. Discovering Myself

**Chapter Four- Discovering Myself**

* * *

><p>Blaine disappears from their side again as Kurt leans back down to lick up Dave's cock. He swirls his tongue around the head before sucking softly on the head. Dave hisses out and he grips the sheets beside him. Blaine reappears beside him, kissing him hard and deep. "Are you sure this is what you want?"<p>

Dave nods, because he really can't form words with Kurt sucking him like that. He looks down to see Kurt looking up at him, his red lips stretched over his cock. "Shit," he whispers.

Blaine shuffles next to them before turning Dave's head and looking at him. "He's going to finger you. It's going to hurt at first, okay? Focus on me," Blaine says before leaning down and kissing him again. Dave responds, letting Blaine control the kiss and whines when Kurt's mouth leaves him. Blaine presses closer, running a hand through Dave's hair and fucking his mouth with his tongue. Kurt's finger circles his entrance, the cold slide of lube shocking him and he attempts to pull back just slightly. Kurt's other hand rests on his hips and presses him back into the mattress. Blaine kisses him harder, nipping at his lower lip before sliding his tongue back in. Dave wants to focus on the kiss, but the minute Kurt's finger presses in, all he can feel is pain. He breaks the kiss and hisses. "Fuck."

"Shh," Blaine whispers, leaning down to lick and suck at his neck. "It will get better, just relax."

"So tight," Kurt whispers. "God, you are going to feel amazing." His finger presses in deeper and he moves it just slightly.

Dave's on fire. Between Blaine's mouth on his neck and Kurt's finger in him, he's sure he's going to pass out from the pleasure and pain of it all. It takes a few minutes of Kurt wiggling his finger before it stops burning so much and his hips are pressing back instinctively. Kurt giggles and presses in deep, crooking his finger. "Shit!" Dave's hips jerk off the bed.

"That's it," Kurt whispers. "Feel good?"

"Again, please," Dave says, presses his hips against Kurt's finger. "Kurt," he moans as Kurt's finger presses into his prostate again. Blaine reaches down, squeezing the base of his erection to relieve some pressure and the movement catches Dave's eye. Blaine smirks as Dave looks at him and he strokes himself slowly as Dave watches. "Come here," Dave says in a rough voice.

Blaine looks down at Dave and raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

Dave looks down at Blaine's hard cock and licks his lips. Yeah, totally gay. "Because he's going to put another finger in me and I need a distraction. Because I really want to suck your cock."

Kurt moans and thrusts his finger in just a little hard. "You should let him Blaine," Kurt says, as if Blaine needs the reassurance.

"Wasn't going to argue with him," Blaine says with a laugh. He moves forward until his hips are level with Dave's head. The angle isn't ideal but Blaine's well above average and it makes things easier. Dave licks along the head before taking as much of Blaine as he can in. "Shit," Blaine says.

Kurt pulls is finger out and presses back in with two fingers. He's never stretched anyone before, the one time he topped Blaine, Blaine had stretched himself. It's a heady feeling, watching his fingers disappear inside Dave as his hips move down towards him. He can feel how tight and warm Dave is and his cock twitches at the thought. "Fuck this is hot," he says as he looks up to see Dave's mouth working Blaine's cock. "I didn't think it'd be like this."

"Always the tone of surprise," Blaine says breathlessly. "I'll have you know, my ideas are always good."

"Yeah yeah," Kurt says softly as he trusts his fingers in and out of Dave.

Dave can't help writhing under Kurt and he pulls of Blaine with a pop. "Please Kurt, please."

"You aren't stretched enough Dave," Kurt says. "It will hurt."

"It will hurt regardless," Dave says breathlessly. "I need you now."

Blaine reaches down and strokes Dave lightly. "Do what he wants Kurt," Blaine whispers.

Kurt nods, reaching down on the bed to grab the condom and lube. He lines himself up, his cock teasing Dave's entrance. "Are you sure?"

Dave nods, wrapping a leg around Kurt's hip. "Yes," he whispers.

Kurt presses in, moving slowly. Dave cries out and grips the sheets. Blaine presses soft kisses along Dave's neck and shoulder as he watches Kurt. Kurt's eyes catch Blaine's and he mouths 'I Love You' to him. He refocuses his attention on Dave, who's head is thrown back and his eyes are shut with tears falling from them. Once Kurt is fully in, he leans down and kisses Dave. "You are an amazing person," Kurt whispers when Dave opens his eyes to look at him.

"I learned from the best," he whispers and tears spring up in Kurt's eyes. "I'm still learning."

"He's a good teacher," Blaine says, grabbing Dave's hand and holding it.

Kurt smiles and leans down, kissing Dave softly. He moves his hips slowly, pulling out and pressing back in. His thrusts are soft and slow and Dave's shaking. "Please," he whines out.

Kurt picks up his speed, thrusting in and out fast. "Fuck Dave," he moans.

"So close," he whispers, a little embarrassed at how long this is not going to last.

"Me too, fuck," Kurt says, snapping his hips harder. Blaine reaches between them to stroke Dave. Kurt throws his head back, moaning and thrusting faster. Dave jerks up and comes, covering Blaine's hand.

A few more thrusts and Kurt comes, filling the condom inside of Dave and falling down onto him. Blaine's stroking himself and Kurt looks over at him as he comes into his own fist. "Shit," Blaine hisses, falling down and curling up against Dave's side.

Kurt moves carefully, pulling out of Dave who winces. He ties the condom off and throws it into the trash bin next to Blaine's bed. He falls back on top of Dave, who wraps an arm around him and presses him close. "Thank you," he whispers.

"We can talk in the morning" Blaine says. "M'sleepy."

"You always are after an orgasm," Kurt says but his voice has that dreamy quality to it too.

-:-

Blaine groans and turns over, opening his eyes slowly. Dave is still asleep but Kurt is standing at the foot of the bed in a pair of boxers. "Morning," he says softly.

"Morning," Blaine says as he gets up. "When did you get up?"

"Few minutes ago," he says, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine looks down at the football player laying in his bed. "He's really not that bad," he muses.

Kurt giggles softly and ruffles Blaine's hair. "Thank you, for what you did for him."

Blaine looks up at Kurt and stands, pulling him close to him. "I love you so much Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." Kurt kisses him.

"I'm going to go shower and then I'll start making breakfast. I'll come get you when it's ready." Blaine grabs a fresh pair of clothes and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt climbs into the bed and pushes Dave's arm softly. "Dave, wake up."

Dave mutters and rolls over, blinking his eyes until they focus. "Morning," he says softly.

"Morning," Kurt says from his place at the head of the bed. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Dave says and there is a slight flush to his cheek. His eyes wander around the room but refusing to look at Kurt.

Kurt smiles to himself and moves, pressing up against the side of Dave and taking one of his hands. "Look at me," he says and smiles when Dave catches his eyes. He leans in and kisses him softly, letting the larger boy wrap a hand around his neck and pull him in to deepen the kiss.

Dave pulls away slowly. "Where's Blaine?"

"In the shower," Kurt says. "Are you okay?"

"Sore," Dave says with a flush, "But I'm really good."

Kurt smiles and he leans down, resting his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave pulls him close, letting Kurt curl into him and holding him closely. "Do you feel better?"

"I feel... Liberated," Dave says softly. "Like I can breath again. It's an amazing feeling."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiles. "I want you to be okay."

Dave looks down at the boy curled into his chest and smiles. "I am okay," he whispers. "I'm gay. And I want to come out." Kurt looks up at him and Dave sees the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm very happy," Kurt says through the tears. "When I saw you last night, I was afraid for you. Scared you might never understand this feeling."

Dave is shocked. Of course he knew Kurt cared for him, that much was very clear last night. "After everything I've done to you, for you to care this much... It means a lot to me Kurt. You mean a lot to me." There's a deeper feeling in Dave's gut, a feeling he knows he can't share with the boy. This was a one night deal, he went into knowing that. He doesn't want to complicate things by letting Kurt know how he feels about him.

"You mean a lot to me too Dave," Kurt whispers. "I don't want you to walk away from this thinking that it meant nothing to me because I'm with Blaine. What you gave me, what we did, it means a lot. It means more to me than I can probably put into words."

Dave's not sure when he started crying, but Kurt's reaching up and whipping away his tears. "Thank you," he whispers.

A knock on the door comes and Blaine enters, carrying a tray full of food. "Somehow, I knew I'd find you two in here crying." He puts the food down on the desk and crawls into the bed.

Kurt holds out his hand and Blaine takes it, curling up beside him against Dave. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, capturing Dave's eyes. "Everyone is fine."

-:-

Blaine and Kurt take Dave back to his house later on that morning, with Dave and Kurt exchanging numbers. When they pull away, Kurt turns to Blaine. "I feel..."

"Like a part of something bigger?" Blaine adds. "I know."

"I keep wondering what it would have been like if someone had done that for me," Kurt says.

Blaine looks over at him quickly, before turning his attention back to the road. "I think you did just fine on your own," Blaine says. "I'm proud of you Kurt, for being the bigger person and forgiving Dave when you could have easily hated him. For not letting this world defeat you."

"It's not over yet," Kurt says sadly.

"No, it's not," Blaine whispers. "But at least we have each other."

"Forever?"

"Forever," Blaine says as he takes Kurt's hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is the last and then the sequel. The sequel will be much longer than this story though.**


	5. Standing Tall

**Chapter Five- Standing Tall**

* * *

><p>Blaine picks Kurt up for school on Monday, pressing a cup of coffee into his hand. "Thank god," Kurt says as he takes a drink.<p>

"Good to see you too," Blaine mocks and Kurt leans over to kiss him. "Ready for another day?"

"Mostly," Kurt says, reaching into his bag as his phone goes off. "I heard that Mike and Tina got into a fight at the party but no one has heard if they've made up yet."

"That sucks," Blaine says as he turns the radio on. Kurt's always happier in the morning if he listens to music.

Kurt pulls out his phone and slides his finger across the screen. **D- Came out to my parents last night. So much crying.**

**K- Good tears or bad tears?**

**D- Good. Mom kept saying how proud she was of me. Dad kept reassuring me that he loves me no matter what.**

**K- Well that's good. You don't even want to hear the story of how Blaine came out. It's horrible.**

**D- Maybe one day he'll like me enough to tell me.**

**K- He likes you just fine.**

**D- He tolerates me because you ask him to. And maybe a little because he relates to me. But he definitely doesn't like me.**

**K- I'm not arguing, it's too early in the morning. If you would like to revisit this argument, we can discuss it sometime after noon.**

Blaine pulls into the parking space at McKinley. "Dave?"

"Yeah, he thinks you don't like him." Kurt slides out of the car.

"I don't see how he can think that after Saturday," Blaine says with a wink.

**K- Blaine says he doesn't see how you can think that after Saturday.**

**D- Point taken. Where are you?**

**K- Parking lot, why?**

**D- You'll see.**

"Well that's vague," Kurt says as he slips his phone back in his bag.

Blaine grabs his hand and pulls, halting him from walking any further. Two jocks are standing in front of them, slushies in hand. "Hey lady boys," the taller one says.

"Get lost," Kurt bites back.

"Awh, did we upset you?" The second jock takes a step towards them.

Kurt and Blaine hold their ground, even as the jocks advance closer. Both of them know how this is going to end. "Get away from them," a voice says to their right and both of them look up to see Dave standing there.

Kurt turns to Blaine and motions to Dave's wrist. There's a thin braided bracelet in rainbow colors. "Why would we do that?"

"Because if you want to pick on someone who's gay, you should try someone your own size." Dave clenches his hands into fists.

At first, it seems like the jocks are going to throw the slushies at Blaine and Kurt regardless. Instead, they both turn and fling them out at Dave. Instead of standing there, like Kurt did when he gets slushied, he moves quickly and both jocks are on the ground in the next minute. "Dave..."

Dave picks both boys up by the shirt and pushes them away. "You can tell the rest of the jocks this, I'm done with this shit. If I have to fight ever last one of you, I will. But this slushie crap will stop, you have my word."

The jocks run away from them, both of them clutching their jaws where Dave punched them. "Holy shit," Blaine whispers.

"I'm trying to decided whether to be frightened of you," Kurt says looking over at the slushie covered boy.

"Or turned on," Blaine finishes.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. Dave's hands are still clenched into fists and Kurt moves forward, taking one of them in his own. "Come on, we'll skip first period and drive you to your house to get some fresh clothes. You'll have to sit in the back though."

Dave smiles at them both. "Thanks," he says. "I think I'm about to start brining a spare every day in my car."

"You know," Blaine says as they all pile into the car, "the whole school is going to know you are gay by the end of the first period."

"Yeah, I figured that," Dave says.

"They are also going to know that you left with me and Kurt," he points out.

Kurt laughs and catches Dave's eye. "Everyone always said I was trying to turn you gay."

"Mission accomplished Mister Hummel," Dave teases.

"Well, at least you have good taste," Blaine adds from the front seat. "Speaking of which, I might have an idea if you are interested."

Dave raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"A friend of mine at Dalton just came out," Blaine says and Kurt smiles at him. "I was thinking that maybe you would like to meet him."

Dave looks at Blaine then at Kurt. If he had a choice, he'd want to date Kurt. But at the same time, Kurt's so happy and Blaine loves him so much, Dave knows he would never want to mess that up. He knows that it's time to get over his feelings for Kurt. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Kurt looks back and catches Dave's eyes, smiling softly. Dave's pretty sure Kurt knows what is going through his head and his phone beeps a second later with a message that confirms it. **K- I'll always be your first.**

**D- I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter is a little short, mostly just wrapping up the story. Sequel in the works which is about 10x longer. It focuses on Dave with an OC and Klaine as well. Some humor, some angst, and some smut are all in the sequel. I'll post the first chapter of that either Friday or Saturday.**


End file.
